Attending Hogwarts
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: Akadeanna got accepted to Hogwarts; this is that story from arriving in Diagon Alley where she had to deal with the Decepticons and the Elite Seeker Trine of the Decepticons who were Code Black.
1. Chapter 1: Going To Hogwarts

Summary: Akadeanna got accepted to Hogwarts; this is that story from arriving in Diagon Alley where she had to deal with the Decepticons and the Elite Seeker Trine of the Decepticons who were Code Black.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hogwarts; I don't own Transformers. I own Stardancer Prime, Stargazer Prime their team; I own the name Ollie, Samantha, Servat, & Travant; the name Junuis belongs to Kamith and used with her permission. I own Akadeanna as well. I don't own Vos, Cybertron, or Crystal City

Akadeanna walked the path of Diagon Alley with Professor Dumbledore; she was there to get her first year supplies as she had just gotten her acceptance letter. He leads her towards Ollivander's wand shop and he says, "All witches and wizards need a wand it is the most. . ."

He trails off as Akadeanna raised her right hand and she says, "A wand is the most important weapon in a witch and wizard's arsenal. It allows us to cast spells to attack, defend, and heal." Dumbledore was shocked that she knew that and he asks, "How did you know that?"

Akadeanna sighs and says, "Because this isn't my first time training to be a witch; I only agreed to attend to learn modern magic." Dumbledore was shocked at her words and asks, "Who trained you?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "Merlin himself trained me."

Albus was shocked at her words that merlin himself had trained her. He asks, "Do you really need a wand then?" Akadeanna shakes her head no and says, "No I still have my original wand; I was allowing you to take me to the wand shop so Mr. Ollivander could check my wand to see if i can use it at Hogwarts."

Albus nods it made sense why she wanted to go to the wand shop even though she had her own. Akadeanna asks, "Albus were you born at the beginning of time?" The older wizard was shocked at her question, but he nods and says, "Yes I was. Why do you ask?"

Akadeanna sighs and says, "I ask because I remember a young lad named Albus Dumbledore who used to love to play in my palace grounds and loved my garden." Albus was startled and he says, "That was me. You mean you are really Akadeanna? I thought you were just named after her or were reborn."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "Yes it's really me Albus. No I wasn't reborn; I never died; I was in cryogenic sleep until 6 years ago to save my life. . ." Before she could continue she swore as the ground shook and she looks skyward and she says, "Oh hell no how did they find this place!" She glances at Dumbledore and says, "Get everyone inside shops! Now! I have something I need to tend to!"

Dumbledore was shocked at her words and quickly started yelling at others to get inside the shops. Akadeanna slips into one of the alley's and shifts to her seeker form and took to the air and started attacking calling for her aerial teams who came with her just incase she needed backup.

Flowerdancer yells, "Don't let them damage the shops! Hurry over there!" She was barking out orders as if she was the leader of the Moon Wind Autobot Team and the Ark Autobot Team, but no she was just their co-leader; but she was the one trying to protect the civilians.

Of course it confused her as she didn't see Starscream and his trinemates among the aerial assault teams of the Decepticons, but was finally glad when Megatron called retreat. She lands in the alley again and shifts to her human form and tugs on her golden robes before heading back for the wand shop.

Akadeanna steps into the shop and sure enough Albus was waiting for her and she saw a face she thought she remembered, but reminded herself that Ollie probably was long dead after all these centuries. Akadeanna moves towards Albus and says, "Sorry bastard Decepticons decided to attack, no one human was hurt a few Autobots were, but they will be fine."

Albus smiles and says, "That's ok Akadeanna as long as you're all right and so are the Autobots." Akadeanna sighs sitting down and says, "I don't think it's over though; the Elite Trine wasn't there. That's never a good sign."

Albus winces and says, "Well don't worry about it now." Akadeanna nods and stands back up and walks over to the one who looked like her old friend and Mr. Ollivander says, "Dumbledore says you have your own wand may I see it?"

Akadeanna smiles as he did sound just like Ollie, but she nods and hands him her wand and says, "Of course; it's a 17 inch long wand made of purpleheart wood with a red phoenix tail feather at its core the feather given by my twin brother's phoenix."

Ollie accepts the wand and examines it. Akadeanna couldn't stop her curiosity about Mr. Ollivander and she asks, "Are you by chance the Ollie Ollivander who was once friends with Queen Akadeanna Hawk First Queen Of Egypt?" Mr. Ollivander looks up at the question and he says, "Yeah matter of fact I am. How did you know that?"

Akadeanna smiles so she was right it was Ollie and she says, "Because it's me Ollie; I never died; until 6 years ago I was in cryogenic sleep to save my life." Ollie blinks at her words and he gasps and says, "oh my God Akadeanna it is you! I thought you were just named Akadeanna or you were reborn!"

Akadeanna moves closer and hugs Ollie and says, "No it's really me. Would you believe Professor Dumbledore is the same young lad who used to play in my palace grounds and loved my garden?" Ollie was startled and he looks at Albus and asks, "Is that true?"

Albus nods and says, "Yes it is true. That was me." Ollie was shocked, but he says, "I'm glad to know." He hands the wand back to Akadeanna and says, "You have my blessings to use the wand of all animals at Hogwarts."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "Thanks Ollie. You take care." Ollie smiles and says, "You too Akadeanna." Akadeanna walks out of the shop followed by Albus Dumbledore. Albus leads her to the robes shop next and he says, "I figure you probably will need some new robes."

Akadeanna nods and says, "Yeah do. Malkin? Now there's another familiar name. The last child I brought into this world 3 days before it was believed I was killed her name was Samantha Malkin." Albus shrugs and says, "It might be her as her first name is Samantha."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "I hope so." Albus leads the way into the shop and they were immediately greeted by an older witch. Who guides Akadeanna to the back to get measured and she asks, "What kind of robes would you like? What kind of colors?"

Akadeanna says, "I'd like my regular robes to be made out of pure Egyptian silk and the winter ones made out of the finest Romulan silk prefer gold in color, but the clasp ruby red please." Madam Malkin chuckles and says, "Picky one aren't you?"

Akadeanna holds her held up and says, "I'm a Queen I have every right to be picky." Madam Malkin was surprised at her words, but she says, "Yes that's true being a Queen you have every right to be picky." Akadeanna asks, "Were you born at the beginning of time; 3 days before it was believed Queen Akadeanna Hawk was killed?"

Samantha looked up startled at her question and she nods and says, "Yes I was. How did you know that?" Akadeanna smiles softly and she says, "Because that was me who brought you into this world so long ago. I didn't die 3 days after you were born I was in cryogenic sleep until 6 years ago."

Samantha was startled; this woman who she was measuring for robes was the same young Queen who brought her into this world? That was shocking. Samantha says, "That's shocking that was you who brought me into this world. You're as beautiful as I remember you to be." Akadeanna smiles and says, "And you are as beautiful of a woman as I hoped you'd grow into."

Samantha smiles and says, "Thank you Akadeanna. You can get down now I have everything I need." Akadeanna nods and gracefully stepped off the stool and she says, "It's hard to believe you're the 3rd person from my past I was reunited with today; Albus Dumbledore used to play in my palace grounds and love my garden and Ollie Ollivander was a very close friend of mine."

Samantha was shocked, but she says working on the robes, "That's amazing Akadeanna. I'm glad you're still alive though after all this time." Akadeanna smiles and says, "I'm glad you are too." Samantha places the robes in a bag then hands the bag to Akadeanna and says, "You don't owe me anything Akadeanna for these."

Akadeanna smiles accepting the robes and says, "Thanks Samantha. If you need anything just ask; and if those tremors happen again," she pauses and hands her a frequency and says, "put a call through on this frequency either Stardancer or Stargazer should answer tell them you're a friend of mine and that Diagon Alley is being attacked."

Samantha smiles accepting the pad with the frequency and says, "I will let you know if I do. And I will contact them if it happens again." Akadeanna nods and heads out into the main area and she leaves with Dumbledore. 3 hours later they were done with the shopping, but they went to get some ice cream before heading to the train.

Akadeanna steps first into the ice cream place followed by Albus and they headed to order their ice cream before sitting down. Akadeanna's sky blue eyes narrow as her Decepticon marking started to go berserk and her sky blue eyes dart around as it was coming from the ice cream place.

Albus asks, "What's wrong Akadeanna?" Akadeanna says with a deep growl, "there are Decepticons somewhere close; and what's worse it feels like they are in here." Albus was startled at her words and he looks around too and says, "I didn't know you were sensitive to them."

Akadeanna sighs and says, "I have a Decepticon marking on my back; a friend of mine gave it to me at the beginning of time when he defected to the Decepticons so I could enter his base without issues. It starts to burn when a Decepticon is near; but when there is more than one it starts to go berserk; there's at least 3 by the way it's reacting."

Albus was startled by her words and he says, "That's not good." Akadeanna's sky blue eyes spotted 3 men at a table and one's eyes were golden; and she growls and says, "Oh hell no how'd he get a human form?"

Albus turns his attention to the one with the golden eyes and he says, "Oh Junuis there; he came here earlier with Servat and Servat's husband Travant. Do you know him or them?" Akadeanna's sky blue eyes flash and she says, "Junuis is Egyptian for Starscream; Servat is Egyptian for Skywarp; and Travant is Egyptian for Thundercracker; the Decepticons Elite Seekers. What are they doing here?"

Albus was shocked at her words and he shrugs and says, "They got their acceptance letters as well today to Hogwarts." Akadeanna groans that was going to be fun having the 3 pains in the butt to deal with. She stood up and she stalks over to the table and she glares at Junuis and she says, "So that's why you 3 weren't involved in the attack on Diagon Alley you were here."

Junuis looks up at the female voice and he winces at her tone; he says, "Akadeanna please let me explain." Akadeanna crosses her arms, but she uses her gifts to pull up a chair and she sat down and says, "I'm listening." Junuis winces and he says, "We ran from the Decepticons; you know how much Megatron's abused me all this time; it's gotten worse. We ran not just to protect each other, but Skywarp is carrying."

Akadeanna was shocked at his words they had run from the Decepticons. Servat says, "The attack must've been because Megatron detected our signatures here." Akadeanna winces at the words spoken; but she looks at Starscream and asks, "Does this mean you 3 are Code Black then?" Junuis nods and says, "Yes we are Code Black."

Akadeanna finally relaxed and she asks, "Would you mind then if myself and Professor Dumbledore join you?" Starscream shakes his head and says, "No, we wouldn't mind at all." Akadeanna got up and brought another chair to the table before walking over to Albus and says, "They aren't a threat they ran from the Decepticons; they are what we refer to as Code Black which means a Decepticon is defecting. I'd like us to join them."

Albus smiles and stands up and says, "I'm glad they are defecting. That explains why they weren't with the aerial assault team as you said they weren't." Akadeanna nods and says, "Yeah that's why they weren't; they believe the Decepticons were attacking Diagon Alley because they detected the 3's energy signatures here." She guides him over to their table.

Albus says, "That would make sense why the Decepticons were attacking here then." He sat down in the chair and Akadeanna sat down as well. Akadeanna looks at Junuis and asks, "Do you remember watching a young lad play in my palace grounds and loved my gardens at the beginning of time?"

Junuis tilts his head thinking back, but he nods and says, "Yeah of course I remember him. Why do you ask?" Akadeanna nods at Albus and says, "Because Professor Dumbledore here is that same young lad." Junuis was shocked at her words and he says, "That's shocking he's the same one." Akadeanna nods and says, "Yeah I know it is. Ollie Ollivander? Better known as Mr. Ollivander he's my old friend as well and Madam Malkin known as Samantha Malkin? She was the last child I brought into this world at the beginning of time."

That shocked Junuis even more that the 3 of them were old friends of Akadeanna's and 1 was the last child she brought into the world at the beginning of time. He says, "Akadeanna I am so sorry I hurt you at the beginning of time until you started treating me."

Akadeanna was shocked Junuis apologized, but she asks, "Why did you do that Junuis?" Junuis lowers his golden eyes and says, "Because I was trying to emulate human males who I would see who would tease and hurt a female they liked. I only did it because I had feelings for you."

Akadeanna was shocked at Junuis' words, he only hurt her because he had feelings for her and was trying to emulate human males who would tease and hurt a female they liked. She says, "I forgive you Junuis. What are your feelings now?" Junuis sighs and says, "They have only gotten stronger after all this time."

Akadeanna was startled, but she says, "I have no one now; I am willing to let you try and pursue me, but trust me it's not going to be easy." Junuis was glad she was giving him a chance to try and pursue her. Albus had remained quiet, but he finally spoke up and he says, "I think you should try and court her in true Seeker fashion, Junuis in both forms."

Junuis was startled at the suggestion that he try and court Akadeanna and Flowerdancer in true Seeker fashion. He looks at Akadeanna and asks, "What do you think of his suggestion?" Akadeanna smiles and says, "I think it's perfect. If you truly have feelings for me showing them in true Seeker fashion is the best way to show it. I know Thundercracker had to court Skywarp first."

Servat nods and says, "Yes it's true Thundercracker had to court me first. We've had 2 Seekerlets since and a third on the way." Akadeanna smiles and says, "Yes you did mention that. Have you told your second yet?"

Travant shakes his head no and says, "No not yet." Akadeanna shakes her head and says, "Still as stubborn about that as always. You need to tell him." Servat sighs and says, "You're right we need to tell him, but not now." Akadeanna sighs and says, "Before this day ends you will tell him."

Servat and Travant wince at her words, but both say, "Yes ma'am." Akadeanna finishes her ice cream and stands up and stretches her tall figure, just like in her Seeker form Akadeanna was rather tall, topping out at 6 feet 4 inches tall, only 2 inches taller than her twin brother.

Junuis watches Akadeanna's movements as graceful, but as deadly as she was in her Seeker form and he knew it, he asks, "Why did you choose to become a Seeker in your 18th year Akadeanna?" Akadeanna sighs at Starscream's question and she says, "Because of you Junuis; I thought you were gorgeous and such an artist in the air, but still very deadly in combat."

Junuis was humbled by her words, he was the reason she chose to become a Seeker, he blushes lightly before saying, "you're more deadly though than I could ever hope to be; but you're also an artist when you fly and when you fight it's amazing."

Akadeanna was shocked at his words she could tell he was humbled by her words, but hearing his words about his admiration of her skills humbled her as well. It was true most Seekers though were only trained in aerial combat, but she could hold her own whether on the ground or in the skies and she says, "I was trained in ground combat long before I became a Seeker; I just translated my ground combat training into my Seeker form. Being trained in both forms of combat makes one even more deadly."

Junuis was shocked at her words, but it made sense how she could be as deadly on the ground as she was in the skies. Albus says, "Well if we're all done eating it's time to go catch the train." Akadeanna looks at Albus and says, "I'm done."

Servat and Travant nod and Servat says, "As are we." Albus leads the group out of the ice cream shop and back into London and to Kings Cross Station and through the barrier into platform 9¾ where the 4 students stared at the gorgeous scarlet red train called the Hogwarts Express. Albus says, "I will see you 4 at Hogwarts." Akadeanna smiles and says, "See you there Albus."

Junuis immediately started helping Akadeanna bring her things onto the train and into an empty compartment. Akadeanna sat down gracefully and stares out the window. Junuis sat down on the same side as Akadeanna while Servat and Travant took the seat on the other side and soon the train was moving towards Hogwarts.

Akadeanna turns her attention finally back to those with her and she glares at Servat and says, "We're alone now tell him!" Servat jumped at her snapping at him, but it was true they were alone now. Junuis was startled how forceful Akadeanna was with one of his Trinemates, but it sounded like it was important.

Akadeanna put a shield around the cabin so no one would disturb them and she says, "no one will disturb us I put a shield around this cabin." Servat sighs and he looks at Junuis and he says, "I know we've told you all this time we never knew who your creators were Starscream, but we lied."

Starscream was startled that Skywarp and Thundercracker had lied to him all this time, they had known his creators and he asks in a hurt tone, "Why did you never tell me?" Thundercracker says, "Because we had no choice the Council Of Primes and the Council Of Seekers ordered us not to tell you."

Starscream winces at Thundercracker's words; the 2 councils had ordered them not to tell him. He says, "but they've been gone since Akadeanna's 18th year, since 6 days before she became Flowerdancer; why haven't you told me after that?" Skywarp sighs and says, "We thought we should keep their orders to us about that, but Akadeanna knows we need to tell you now."

Starscream sighs at his words and he asks, "were they great Mech's? Kind and caring? I figure they died when Vos fell that same day the councils were killed." Thundercracker smiles and says, "Yes they are, just like you ask. No they weren't killed when Vos fell." Starscream was shocked at Thundercracker's words, that they are not _were_ and they hadn't been killed when Vos fell; he asks, "how did they survive the fall of Vos?"

Akadeanna says staring out the window again, "they survived because they were flying over the Nile in Egypt when Vos fell." Starscream was shocked they had been in Egypt when Vos fell? That made no sense as only him and his Trinemates had been over the Nile that day. Skywarp groans and says, "Akadeanna he's not seeming to get what we mean would you just spell it out for him?"

Akadeanna sighs at Skywarp's words it was true Starscream didn't seem to be getting the meaning and she says, "Basically what they are saying Starscream is that they are your creators and the Seekerlet that Skywarp is carrying is your baby brother." Starscream gasps at her words and he looks at the 2 and he asks, "Is that true?"

Skywarp nods and says, "Yes it is. Why do you think we wouldn't leave you when we lost Skyfire? You said you only wanted your creators or Akadeanna with you; we had to pull our creators position with both councils plus the medics and the teachers at The Academy to let us stay with you."

Starscream was startled, even though he never realized he was getting what he wanted he got what he had, he wanted his creators or Akadeanna with him after he had lost Skyfire and he got all 3 of who he wanted with him that day. He asks, "Why did you want to be part of my Quaterne then?"

Skywarp says, "Because we wanted to see how you've grown and watch over you." Starscream smiles it made sense why, he looks at Akadeanna and asks, "How long have you known?" Akadeanna sighs and looks back at Starscream and says, "Since the day you came to apologize for breaking my leg at the beginning of time; they were late getting back because they stayed behind and told me. A few days after The Navigant both councils interrogated me for 4 Earth hours straight because they found out I knew the secret, but I proved I could be trusted with it."

Starscream was shocked how long she had known the secret. Skywarp says, "So that's why you were missing for 4 hours a few days after we lost Skyfire." Akadeanna nods and says, "Yeah that's why. Trust me being a powerful telepath comes in handy; even their strongest telepath couldn't find the secret in my head."

Skywarp smiles and says, "I'm glad they didn't." Akadeanna frowns and drops the barrier and says, "enough we're almost there. Get in your robes." The 3 nod and quickly got into their robes. Akadeanna smiles seeing their chosen robe colors which were fitting. She steps out as the train stopped as the men tended to getting their things.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival At Hogwarts

Akadeanna walks off the train and looks around, she knew this wasn't Hogwarts, it looked like Hogsmeade. She spotted a half-giant man standing nearby calling to the first years and she leads Junuis, Servat, and Travant towards the tall man.

Akadeanna looks at him and says, "Akadeanna Hawk, Junuis, Servat, and Travant here." The large man looks at the 4 and points at a golden carriage and says, "That will take the 4 of you to the school; the others are traveling by boats. That is by the orders of Professor Dumbledore himself."

Akadeanna was shocked, but she guides the 3 men to the golden carriage and Junuis opens the door to the carriage and offers his right hand to help Akadeanna into the carriage and Akadeanna smiles and accepts the help into the carriage and she smooth's her golden robes out before sitting down on one side.

Next to get in was Servat then Travant and lastly was Junuis. Once the 4 were settled the carriage started the journey towards the castle. Akadeanna narrows her sky blue eyes and she says, "For our own protection I think the best thing to do is fly at night in our Seeker forms."

Junuis nods and says, "That would be best I agree. They have to keep the magical world hidden and we must keep us too." Akadeanna nods and says, "However unless the Decepticons give us issues then we can take to our Seeker forms to protect them any time of day." Junuis, Servat, and Travant agreed with her words that was when they would when it wasn't nighttime.

Soon the carriage stopped and they were at the base of the steps and Akadeanna got out first and helped her companions out. She spotted a tall witch in emerald green robes and she walks over to her and the witch asks, "Names please?" Akadeanna says, "I am Akadeanna Hawk."

Junuis says, "I am Junuis Shields." Servat says, "I am Servat Shields." And lastly Travant says, "And I am Travant Shields." Professor McGonagall smiles and says, "You 4 are the first to arrive. You may go inside and wait." Akadeanna nods and steps into the school looking around; it had been so long since she had set foot into Hogwarts and it wasn't even done yet at the time.

Soon they were joined by many other students all seemingly nervous; it was their first year as well. McGonagall says, "All right everyone we will enter the Great Hall now and join your fellow classmates, but before you can join them you must be sorted into your house; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

Akadeanna smiles as the 4 houses were named after the 4 known founders. Professor McGonagall leads the students into the Great Hall and to the front. Then she retrieves a stool with an old tattered pointed hat in front of everyone and the hat started to sing.

Once it was done Minerva says, "When I call your name come forward and sit on the stool to be sorted." Junuis was shifting nervously, but Akadeanna stood calm and collected waiting. The first name was called and Minerva says, "Akadeanna Hawk!" Akadeanna was a bit startled as she was called first, and she walks up and takes the seat on the stool and waited as the hat was placed on her head.

The hat spoke and says, "Hmm difficult, very difficult, yet a mind of centuries past." Akadeanna frowns at the voice and she just started asking not Slytherin. The hat says, "Well then if you're sure. It has to be Gryffindor!" A loud uproar of cheers was heard and she stands up smiling and headed for the table of Gryffindor and she gracefully sits down.

She watches the other 3 get sorted also into Gryffindor and they joined her at the table as well. Soon all the students were sorted and the feast started. Akadeanna smiles as she saw Maquis Lobstertails, were among the food and so was fairy fruit juice and she started into eating the Lobstertails and drinking the fruit juice.

Once the feast was over the one of the head boys guide the new students to their rooms. He says, "Make sure all your things are there you will find your class schedule with your things." He then spoke a password and the painting slid aside revealing the Gryffindor common room. Akadeanna heads to the right where the girl's rooms were and she found her trunk, everything was in order and she picks up her schedule before heading back down.

Once on the main floor again she smiles as she saw the 3 former Decepticons discussing their class schedule. Akadeanna walks over and she joins in comparing; shocked that all 4 of them had the same classes. Soon they were guided out of the room and told where to go for their classes.

Akadeanna leads the way down to the dungeons where their first class was; it was potions. She steps into the classroom and she took a table as close to the front as she could and Junuis joined her and Servat and Travant took another one near them.

Once everyone was settled Professor Snape looks around the room and he asks, "Who can tell me what the use of the Wolfsbane Potion is?" Akadeanna raised her hand immediately and the Snape looks at her and asks, "Yes?"

Akadeanna says, "The wolfsbane potion is used to lessen the effects of the werewolf transformation. However at one time the potion was referred to as the Vasrat Potion." That surprised the potions master that this Egyptian woman knew the answer and not just that the original name for the potion.

He asks, "And what is your name? What house?" Akadeanna says, "My name is Akadeanna Hawk of the Gryffindor house." Snape was startled at her words; she seemed smart for a first year Gryffindor. He says, "10 points for Gryffindor."


	3. Chapter 3: The First Night And Flight

Many hours later the classes were over and the dinner feast was wonderful and the 4 were sitting in the common room of Gryffindor. Akadeanna had spoken to Albus earlier in the day about their needs as Seekers so they were allowed to roam the school at night well past curfew; they were just waiting for when the others would be asleep before they left.

Akadeanna glances at the clock and she says, "I think we've waited enough time I think everyone except for a few others should be asleep." The other 3 nod at her words and the 4 stand up and Akadeanna leads the way out of the common room and she says "Lumos." The other 3 did the same thing she did and they headed quietly towards the staircases to head up to the high tower where the astronomy class was taught as it would be easier for them to fly from.

3 cases up Akadeanna froze as she saw Professor Snape approaching them. He asks, "What are you 4 doing out of bed?" Akadeanna picks up the letter that Dumbledore gave her and she hands it to him and says, "Permission for night excursions for the 4 of us given by Professor Dumbledore himself." The Potions Master looks at her leerily, but he takes the letter and thoroughly checks it over, but he spotted Dumbledore's seal proving that it was real and he says, "Fine." He hands the letter back then leaves the 4.

Akadeanna breathes a sigh of relief and she says, "Albus warned me that he would react like that if he found us out of bed, that's why he gave me that letter; we have one more that we might need to deal with, but that should be it as we head for the tower." Junuis, Servat, and Travant nod at her words following her up the stairs more towards their destination.

Finally the 4 stepped into the astronomy area glad that Snape was the only other one they had to deal with as they headed to their place. Once there the 4 humans took to their Seeker forms stretching their wings. Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Now that's much better. I'm glad to see that you 3 have changed your markings to Autobots."

Starscream nods and says, "I agree this is much better. As soon as we chose to defect we changed our markings to the Autobot marking." Flowerdancer smiles and she leaps powerfully into the night air followed by Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker. The young Prime Seeker engaged the 3 others in a game of chase around the grounds of Hogwarts laughing as it was so fun flying like this instead of fighting them in aerial combat.

As the sunlight finally started to trickle into the skies Flowerdancer guided them back to the castle, it was time to go back to being 4 normal humans again. Flowerdancer lands first, followed by the other 3 Seekers. Flowerdancer shifts to her human form followed by the other 3. Akadeanna guides them down the stairs and down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Another day again, as humans and a witch and 3 wizards. It was perfect, though even in her human form she could feel Junuis was hurting just as he was as Starscream.


	4. Chapter 4: A Cybertronian Class Planning

It was now a week after they had arrived at Hogwarts; Flowerdancer was once again in the High Tower, however it was during the day this was her free time when she had no classes; Junuis, Servat, and Travant were down helping Hagrid teach the Care Of Magical Creatures class as the 3 men had a knack for dealing with animals; Akadeanna did too and she'd be with them, but Albus had sent a letter to her asking her to meet him in the High Tower in her Seeker form.

Flowerdancer watched the Care Of Magical Creatures class as the tower was situated perfectly for her to watch it without being seen, she heard footsteps, but she continued to watch until she heard a voice ask, "Flowerdancer Prime?" Flowerdancer turns around and she smiles as it was Albus and she nods and says, "Yes that's me." Albus smiles and says, "I'm glad you could meet me."

Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "I didn't have anything going on, I was just watching my companions help Hagrid with Care Of Magical Creatures. What can I do for you?" Albus indicates for the large Seeker to sit down and Flowerdancer nods and gracefully sat down before Albus says, "I was wondering if you, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker during this time would like to teach a class."

Flowerdancer raised a brow at his words and she asks, "What kind of class?" Albus smiles softly and says, "Many Students and Professors have voiced their interest in learning about Seekers, some who have had to get up during the night have seen the 4 of you flying around the grounds and have expressed to me an interest in learning about you and even your race as Cybertronians."

Flowerdancer rubs her chin looking at the older Headmaster and she says, "I'm interested in doing it, but I would have to speak to the other 3 about teaching; I think it would be a great idea for more to learn about us both as Seekers and as Cybertronians; maybe I could speak to my other Cybertronian companions about coming to help as well that way they just don't learn about us Seekers they can learn about all the different types there are."

Albus smiles and says, "That would be a wonderful idea if you could do that." Flowerdancer stands back up and says, "Excuse me a minute." She leaps down from the tower to the ground near where the Care Of Magical Creatures class was happening startling many Students and very much so Hagrid. Flowerdancer kneels down and says, "I'm sorry to intrude on your class Professor Hagrid; however I need to speak with Junuis, Servat, and Travant."

Hagrid blinks at the large jet-like being that landed and he looks at the 3 and he says, "You 3 are dismissed." The 3 young men nod and head over to Flowerdancer and shift to their Seeker forms and Starscream asks, "What's going on Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer sighs and guides the trine away from the class and she says, "Professor Dumbledore asked me if we'd like to teach a class during this time about us as Seekers and about Cybertronians. I'm interested in teaching it; what about you 3? I think we should bring Optimus and his team, and Stardancer, Stargazer, and their team as well to teach about other Cybertronians as well."

Starscream was shocked at her words, but he says, "I like that idea to teach about us." Skywarp and Thundercracker agreed as well that it would be a good idea. Flowerdancer nods and says, "Come let us together tell Albus that we are all fine with it; he's waiting in the High Tower. The note that was for me in the last class was from Albus asking me to meet him in the tower like this."

The 3 nod and the 4 Seekers leap into the air and headed to their normal takeoff and landing spot in the High Tower; where Albus was waiting for them. Flowerdancer sat down gracefully then Starscream sat down next to her then Skywarp took to the left side of Flowerdancer and Thundercracker took to Starscream's right. Albus looks at the now 4 Seekers and he asks, "What is your decision?"

Starscream looks at Albus and he say, "We will teach the class about us; we agree with Flowerdancer that it would be a good idea to teach others about us." Albus smiles and says, "I'm glad you agree to it. Your class will start tomorrow if that is all right with you. Where would you like it to take place?" Flowerdancer nods at his words and she thinks before saying, "While it is just the 4 of us Seekers teaching the class this will do fine, but when we get the others who will help us teach; if possible I think because of its size the Quidditch Pitch would be the best for class."

Albus nods and says, "That's fine with me; this area will be ready for the 4 of you; and let me know when the others will join you for the classes and I will make sure the Quidditch Pitch I ready for you." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I appreciate that Albus. I will contact the others later about the class." Albus nods at her words.


	5. Chapter 5: A Cybertronian Class First

Flowerdancer, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker walked the stairs to the High Tower; the 4 just returned from flying as they needed to; but now it was time for them to teach their class. Flowerdancer walked ahead of the other 3 Seekers, they normally walked together when walking like this, but because this was for their first class they were walking as they would as ranking.

Flowerdancer finally took the last step into the High Tower and she gasped there were so many; students and professors were gathered. Flowerdancer breathes, "Primus I didn't realize there would be so many." She moves forward to let the other 3 Seekers join her as she looked around the group smiling as she saw some she knew from classes, from seeing in the Great Hall, from seeing around the school; and others who she didn't know.

Albus stood up when the 4 Seekers entered and he says, "This is everyone in the school; everyone was interested in learning about you." Flowerdancer looks at Albus and she looks around realizing how crowded it was and she says, "I think we should move this to the Quidditch Pitch now. I think it would be more comfortable for the others."

Albus nods and he went and told the others and he leads them down the steps to the Quidditch Pitch. Flowerdancer leads the 3 to the spot where they took off from and took to the air and transforms and leads the way to the Quidditch Pitch. When the 4 arrived the students and teachers were all gathered and Flowerdancer lowers first and transforms before landing. Then Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker transform.

Starscream landed next then Skywarp, and then lastly Thundercracker. Flowerdancer moves closer looking at the students and adults listening as she could hear chattering and she clicks loudly and a silence fell over those gathered and attention was drawn to her and she says, "Thank you. I'm sorry we had to move this here, but there is more room not just for you all, but for the 4 of us as well."

She sat down after saying that then the other 3 sat near her. Starscream spoke this time as they had discussed how this would go and he says, "The reason we are here today is because Professor Dumbledore expressed that there was an interest in learning about us as some have seen us during our flights around the castle at night."

Flowerdancer sat strongly, but her bi-colored wings were flicking lightly and playfully. Before she could speak she saw a hand raise; it was the witch they had seen at the entrance of Hogwarts Professor McGonagall was her name she found out during Transfigurations Class. Flowerdancer looks to her and says, "Yes Professor McGonagall."

Minerva stands up and moves closer, but she says, "First in your class Albus has said you can refer to us by our first names if it's best for you as you are our teachers here. I would like to know what you 4 are and how you 4 got onto Hogwarts Grounds."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "That's fine Minerva. We are called Seekers and as how we got onto Hogwarts Grounds is well you see the 4 of us are also humans, we came to the school as first years a week ago. I am known as Flowerdancer Prime like this, but in my human form I am known as Akadeanna Hawk."

Starscream spoke up next and he says, "My name like this is Starscream, but in my human form I'm known as Junuis Shields." Skywarp spoke up next and he says, "I am known as Skywarp like this, but in my human form I am called Servat Shields." Thundercracker then spoke up last and he says, "And I'm known as Thundercracker like this and in my human form I am known as Travant Shields."

That startled Minerva, so the 4 Seekers were also human, not just that students at the school. She then asks, "Where do you come from? I mean your race." Flowerdancer looks from Minerva to the astronomy teacher before saying, "Our race comes from a cybernetic planet in the Sagittarius Sector referred to as Cybertron, a city there called Vos to be exact is where we as Seekers originate from. Well at least Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker do; I've lived all my life here on Earth. The closest human planet to Cybertron is Pern."

Minerva sat down her questions satisfied for now. Next to stand was Professor Snape and he asks, "So how long has your race been on our world?" Flowerdancer looks at Severus and she says, "Cybertronians have been on Earth since this world was created; however we didn't make our presence known to humans until the 6th year of Queen Akadeanna Hawk; when an evil male of our race known as The Fallen decided to attack the young Princess; another type of flier protected her from The Fallen. His name is known as Stardancer Prime."

Snape crosses his arms at her words and asks, "And what was your kind's interest in our world?" Flowerdancer remained calm though she could feel agitation from Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker at his questions and she clicks loudly at them before she spoke and she says, "Our interest in Earth was for energy that we could convert into our own food source known as Energon; 13 high ranking Cybertronians referred to as Primes came here; but one of them betrayed his brothers," she pauses and closes her crimson red optics and she says, "His name was Megatronus Prime; after he betrayed his brother's he became known as The Fallen."

Snape was shocked by her words as to why they had come to Earth, Flowerdancer opens her optics and says, "Back then there was only one way to harvest Energon by destroying suns; but the Primes had one rule to never destroy a sun of a planet that has life; Megatronus wanted to destroy Earth by destroying the sun; but his brothers stole the key to the machine that would destroy our sun and hid it somewhere in the desert in Egypt. I am the only one left who knows where that key is that activates that deadly machine, but I would never use it. This is my home."

Snape growls at the words she spoke what the one known as The Fallen tried to do to their world, and he asks, "How do you know he won't try and find that key and try and destroy our sun again?" Flowerdancer flicks her wings dangerously at his shift in mood and she says, "The reason I know that he won't try and find that key again and try and destroy the sun again because I personally killed The Fallen during Akadeanna's 24th year; I know he can't be reborn either because as a Prime myself there is only one way to ensure one of our kind will never be reborn or as we call it resparked; when one of our race is dying myself or another Prime have to say 'I curse you to the pit forever.' Just before I crushed his spark killing him I said those exact words."

Snape was impressed with the female's words, but he asks, "Do you have factions like we do? I mean like the Order Of The Phoenix and Death Eaters?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes there are 3 factions among our kind; there are Autobots, you could compare us to the Order Of The Phoenix; it is our belief that Freedom Is The Right Of All Sentient Beings; then there are the Decepticons, they are like the Death Eaters, they don't like anyone that isn't like them, they are more interested in ruling the universe and enslaving people; and then there are neutrals; they don't take either side."

Starscream spoke up and he says, "Of the 3 factions only 2 of them have markings showing who they serve. The blue markings that grace our wings show that we serve the Autobots." Skywarp then says, "Then there are the Decepticons their markings are purple."

Thundercracker says, "If any of you were in Diagon Alley a week ago when the attack happened; those were the Decepticons who attacked it, it was the Autobots who were fighting to protect everyone in the alley," he pauses and points at Flowerdancer and says, "Flowerdancer here though she doesn't lead either of the Autobot teams was barking out orders like she was the leader; she was trying to protect everyone."

Snape was startled, he had been in Diagon Alley at the time the attack had happened; he asks, "And just why was the Decepticons attacking Diagon Alley?" Flowerdancer sighs at Severus' question, and she says, "They were trying to flush out Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker; the 3 had ran from the Decepticons; they have turned their backs on the Decepticons they are what is referred to as Code Black which mean they defected."

Snape snorts at her words and asks, "And why did they defect?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Because Megatron who is the leader of the Decepticons is a very abusive Mech, male by human terms; they feared for their lives," she pauses and places her right servo on Skywarp's abdomen plating and says, "And Skywarp is carrying. They couldn't risk his son when there are so few of us Seekers left in existence." She stops and droops her bi-colored wings at what she would say next and she says, "You are looking at the last of the Seeker race; just the 4 of us."

Snape finally satisfied took his seat again. It was Madam Pomfrey was then next to stand up and spoke and she asks, "What exactly do you mean by resparked?" Flowerdancer shrugs her bi-colored shoulders not surprised that Poppy would ask that question and she says, "To put it mildly being resparked is just like a human being reborn; when we are carrying like Skywarp is currently it is said that one is sparked and when we bring our Sparkling or Sparklings into the world they are sparked."

Poppy nods at her words, but asks, "What exactly is this spark you are referring to?" Flowerdancer traces her left servo over her cockpit glass and she says, "A Cybertronians spark is our essence of life; basically the human equivalent is the heart, but it isn't located on one side of our chest it is located right in the middle of our chest. Also unlike human hearts that are just one color each Cybertronian has a different color; but the rarest spark is gold; there are only 4 of us that have 4 golden sparks, of the 4 of us sitting here I am the only one. 2 others are also Autobots; however there is one that is a Decepticon. I am trying to work on getting him to go Code Black."

Poppy asks, "What do you now do for Energon?" Flowerdancer smiles at the question and she says, "A group of humans known as the Maquis has created a new type of Energon for us that is better than the old stuff and it is an unlimited supply; they collect the radiation from the Great Barrier and create what is now known as Liquid Energon Replacement, which actually is a lot better from what the others who were so used to Energon then regular Energon."

Poppy was making notes as her questions were answered, and she asks, "What about the needs among your race? Are they all the same or vary?" Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "It varies depending on what the bot's type is. Like for instance the 4 of us needed higher nutrients because of being Seekers. Some of you might have seen us in combat before, but we are actually quite delicate. Our wings are the most sensitive part of us."

Poppy was startled at her words and she says, "Please explain what you mean by that I mean about Seekers being delicate." Flowerdancer sighs and she says, "Well you see our body turns half of the Energon we ingest into jet fuel to ensure we escape if attacked, but the other half is used as food is used for human bodies; so with regular Energon our bodies are only left with a portion of Energon so we get less nutrients than a non-Seeker out of regular Energon. So we needed to be taken care of properly or we will go into what we call stasis-lock which is our version of a coma. Thankfully the Maquis created us a special formula of the Liquid Energon Replacement that has higher nutrients to care for our needs as Seekers; however we also have a formula with higher nutrients than that; it's what Skywarp ingests because he is carrying."

Poppy nods taking more notes with her words about their needs because of being Seekers; Poppy asks, "On the subject of carrying. How long does your race carry their children?" Flowerdancer sighs figuring that would be asked and she says, "We only carry for 6 Earth months; but the thing with Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and I also being humans it cuts our pregnancy time in our human forms down to 6 months as well. Well at least for me as I was human first then in my 18th year I got this form."

Poppy sat down, but it was Albus who stood up this time and he asks, "Why were you clicking at the others and at us?" Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "It is actually a form of communication among Seekers; I only clicked at the rest of you to get your attention I didn't say anything. Now on the other hand when I clicked loudly at Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker when Severus was speaking I told them to calm down; they were getting agitated by his questioning."

Albus asks, "How come we couldn't understand what you said?" Flowerdancer shrugs lightly and says, "Well anyone who doesn't understand Seeker cant which is the language of the Seekers most think when we click and chitter at each other that's all it is; but they are words; they can be as simple as attack when in combat or as complex as a conversation. I learned to speak Seeker cant 11 years before I became a Seeker myself. I started to learn Seeker cant the same year I saw my first Seekers."

Albus asks, "Do Seekers have different grouping types?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes we do. There are loners who work alone; then there are binary's that is a pair of seekers that work together," she pauses and indicates Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker and says, "then there is a Trine which is a group of 3 Seekers that work together. Lastly there is a Quaterne which is a group of 4 Seekers that work together. Even though I work with Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker I personally classify myself as a loner."

Starscream spoke next and he says, "Me, Skywarp, and Thundercracker were once a Quaterne, but during our Navigant when we were preparing to become full Seekers our 4th member, who was named Skyfire was killed; he did a burn in taking the entrance too fast. He died in an explosion," he pauses and looks away and says, "When a Cybertronian has a mate we can feel when something like that happens; I felt every second of his death."

Flowerdancer rubs Starscream's wings in comfort as she spoke again saying, "A lot of time when one is lost among Bondmates the one that survived is also lost, their spark not having the will to live without their other half. Starscream had a lot of support from me and from his now Trinemates that's how he survived the loss; but that left him not the same Mech he was when he entered The Navigant, but he is becoming that Mech again."

Skywarp then says, "The term Mech is what we use to refer to a male of our race like me, Starscream, and Thundercracker; now on the other hand we refer to what Flowerdancer is as a femme or a female. Except for us Seekers most refer to our children as Sparklings, we call our children Seekerlets or Seekerlings, but that isn't gender specific."

Before any more could be said Flowerdancer darts to her feet as she heard a familiar sound, her guardian was coming that means they were able to arrive earlier than they expected. Albus asks, "What's wrong?" Flowerdancer laughs lightly and says, "nothing at all Albus; I just thought our companions would be joining us at the earliest tomorrow; but it appears they are coming I just heard a familiar diesel engine."

As she said that first a pair of twin black jets were seen and they transformed and landed; then a large group of ground vehicles appeared led by a blue with red flames Peterbuilt Semi-Truck and a loud booming voice says, "Autobots transform!" Flowerdancer smirks as the vehicles started to shift to their bipedal forms.

The one that was the Semi-Truck moves closer and he hugs Flowerdancer and asks, "Are you doing ok Flowerdancer? What about the other 3?" Flowerdancer smiles hugging the younger Prime back and says, "We're fine Optimus. We've not had any issues with the Decepticons since the incident in Diagon Alley."

Optimus smiles and says, "I'm glad you 4 are fine and that you've had no issues with the Decepticons since then." Flowerdancer guides the new arrivals over to those gathered and she says, "This is the rest of the Autobots here on Earth, well at least those who are awake and help us fight the Decepticons; there are actually 2 teams here not one."

Optimus stepped forward first and he says, "My name is Optimus Prime, I am the youngest Prime here on Earth; my team is the Ark Autobots." Stardancer moves closer after his younger brother spoke and he says, "and I am Stardancer Prime, I am the oldest of the Primes awake on Earth," he pauses and nods at his twin and Stargazer says, "And I am Stargazer Prime, Stardancer and I are twins I am 5 Earth minutes younger than him; we are the leaders of the Moon Wind Autobots; we are also older brothers of Optimus."


End file.
